We propose a three-year intensive and comprehensive biomedical science education program for 100 students attending the King-Drew High School of Medicine and Science who will participate in the program from grade 10 to grade 12. The goals for the SEPA program are to provide extensive educational opportunities, experiences and support for the program's students so that they will be encouraged to enroll in science courses beyond the school district's minimum requirements; and be retained successfully in secondary level science courses so that they are eligible for post-secondary science majors leading to careers in science, engineering and technology. To effect these goals, we propose a program that emphasizes: (a) science classes with enhanced biomedical science contexts that will excite students interest and engagement; (b) enrichment experiences in hospitals that will inform students about real-life science careers; (c) Saturday facilitation and bonding experiences that will enhance or develop students' skills in science, mathematics, and English, develop confidence in their scholarship, and build relationships among students with similar interests; (d) technology and computer literacy for students to have ready access to science information and staff development information for teachers; and (e) "safety nets" (mentors, facilitators, enrichment activities, etc.) that provide ongoing educational and personal support to students. We propose to implement the SEPA program's components through a coalition of partners: King-Drew High School of Medicine and Science, Charles R. Drew University, California State University's Council of Health Related Programs, and the University of Southern California's School of Medical Education. Highly significant to the partnership is KDHSMS, a state-of- the-art, 21st century facility currently entering the final phase of construction, and scheduled to open for the 1998 school year.